


［盾冬］Under the Sea（人鱼＋小妈梗）

by Siren52384



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren52384/pseuds/Siren52384
Summary: 在上一任神盾国的王克里斯去世后，冬日王后巴基从红骷髅手中救下了克里斯的私生子史蒂夫，并在史蒂夫成年前抚养他，在史蒂夫登基的那晚，巴基发情了。





	［盾冬］Under the Sea（人鱼＋小妈梗）

“红骷髅放开他！”

史蒂夫感受到那条缠在他身上的猩红色触手在听到来人的喊话后收的更紧，海上的浪潮也随着声音的到来翻滚得更加汹涌，海水不断向他身上扑来。他勉强地睁开他那双蓝眼睛，在一片海浪声中分辨着声音发出的的方向，希望来人可以在他瘦弱的身躯被这条触手缠碎之前救下他，但他却没有想过以他那病弱之躯如何在被拖行于海中这么久，仍然保持着呼吸，不过他现在也没时间想了。

对面的金发小人用酷似他父亲的那双蓝眼睛挣扎地望向巴基后就晕厥过去了，巴基的内心突然生出一股烦躁，完全没有了来救援之前的冷静。

“oh，看看来人是谁？海德拉曾经的掌上明珠，我们的冬日小王子。。。怎么你还关心起这个私生子的死活了吗？你忘记了是谁娶了你，又为了人类抛弃你，让你成为了整个海洋的笑话，你和这个杂种都是海德拉的耻辱！”

“红骷髅，别妄想挑拨离间。。。克里斯当初是为了救我才娶我，而你们才是迫害我的凶手。。。海德拉已经穷途末路了。。。”

巴基话音刚落，天上就一片电闪雷鸣，在一片闪电的照耀之下，红骷髅的触手随着海面被冰封，肉眼可见的被冰冻起来，也是这时候，巴基迅速反应过来，海水下的鱼尾一个拍打跃出海面，用左手举起长矛向红骷髅的眼睛刺去。

红骷髅一痛之下，松开了紧缚着史蒂夫的触手，巴基紧接着就随着已经被冰冻的红骷髅躯体滑下，接住了即将砸向冰面的史蒂夫。

眼见怀中的金发小子还有呼吸，巴基一直紧绷着的肌肉微微放松了下来，不过史蒂夫的呼吸太过微弱，巴基没敢迟疑，就抱着史蒂夫潜入海底，向姗姗来迟地神盾医疗队游了过去。

在把史蒂夫交到医疗官寇森手上，巴基彻底放松下来，寇森一直是皇家忠实地拥护者，他相信寇森一定会尽全力医治史蒂夫的，而现在他要去见一下刚刚前来协助他们的阿斯加德皇族。

巴基拍动着鱼尾再一次浮出水面，不出意料刚刚还滑着闪电叫嚣着雷鸣的天空现在已经是万里晴空，而漂浮在水面上的正是阿斯加德的大皇子索尔和小王子洛基。

索尔一手抓着妙尔尼尔，一只手紧紧揽住洛基的腰，身上的alpha气息不加掩饰地扑面而来，闻到气味的巴基忍不住微微皱眉。

洛基在看到巴基的神情后，早就对索尔霸道的alpha姿态不满的他，用匕首戳了戳索尔的腰，示意他收敛一下他的味道，然后就推开索尔，给自己施了个防水咒，走进海里，抱了抱巴基。

“好久不见，小胖子。”

巴基听着洛基的对他的称呼，紧接就感受到洛基捏了捏他的腰说：“你都快要对不起这个称号了。”

巴基不禁感受到一阵好笑，特别是在感受到洛基肚子里的魔力波动后。

“我想这个称号很快就要落到你身上了，洛基。”

“我还没告诉那个傻子呢。。。那个小子，你要养着他？”  
索尔只能一脸郁闷地看着洛基抱了抱巴基，又对着他说了几句话，虽然他们的距离不远，但洛基下了隔音咒，如果他上前去打扰，今晚指不定就要睡在门外了，最近洛基的脾气愈加暴躁。

不管雷神作何想法，巴基与洛基短短一聚之后，就看着彩虹桥落下，把他们送回了阿斯加德。巴基也没有再耽搁，迅速地潜回海底，去查看史蒂夫的状况。

＊＊

海水拍打岩石的声音，房门破裂声，还有dady和papa的声音。

又是那个梦，或者说是回忆，已经12岁的史蒂夫就像旁观者一样看着自己旧时的家，看着8岁的自己被papa挡在身后，看着dady展现着非人的能力将入侵者打退，dady拥抱着papa，把他也挤在了他们中心，房子外是漫长黑夜后即将升起的太阳。

当8岁的史蒂夫，以为今夜的噩梦即将过去时，那个随着黎明第一缕阳光出现的omega和之前的那些入侵者一样从海里走上陆地，来到了他的家。

8岁的他还没分化，却下意识地肯定了那个棕发少年是一个omega，只是当时他不曾想到那个美丽的omega会如同恶魔般带走他的dady。他看着那个在日光之下，皮肤犹如钻石般闪耀的omega用几句耳语，换来了dady对papa的告别。

“Sebby，我必须要回去一趟，我是他们的国王，我不能一直袖手旁观，而且，我在这里，就像一个靶子，敌人会不停地找上我们，我不能放任你和史蒂夫在这样的危险当中，sorry,我的宝贝，我答应你，我会尽快回来。。。”

12岁的史蒂夫看着这一切，看着dady深情地吻了吻papa，看着papa不舍地松开了紧握着dady的手，看着dady随着那个omega走向海底，他多想朝papa吼到，不要放手，他在骗你，但他知道自己无能为力，就像4年后，他看着papa因为dady的死讯，而悲伤过度一病不起一样，他只能站在手术室外，无能为力。。。

史蒂夫感受到身上的疼痛愈加剧烈，很快他就醒了过来，当他睁开他那双湛蓝的眼眸时，第一个映入眼帘地就是当年那个带走他dady的omega，只是那头棕发变得更长，被omega扎成了一个小丸子束缚在头上，还有当年还带着稚气的脸颊也变的更加成熟。

“你醒了，史蒂夫”

史蒂夫没有想为什么眼前的人知道他的名字，他的意识的分给了他那遍布全身的痛苦上面，他稍微想挪动一下胳膊，就听到骨头咔嚓作响的声音，他不的不放弃自己的想法，事实是他现在连张口说话都没有力气，只能看着那个omega瞪着他那双灰蓝色的大眼睛，嘴巴耸动，这次他终于听清他的声音。

“嘿，你已经安全了，寇森，你的医疗官和我说你现在全身都会发痛，但这是个好现象。。。”

史蒂夫不懂为什么疼痛是件好事，这个omega不仅要带走他父亲，难道还要特地从怪物里救下他来折磨他吗？

“你遗传来你父亲的神力，但是你之前一直生活在陆地上，现在你在海底，你的神力在复苏，所以你的身体正在适应它，你很快就会好起来。。。”

“你。。。是。。。谁。。。”

史蒂夫憋着力气，终于问出了这个一直埋在他心底的问号。这个带走他父亲的omega到底是谁。

巴基听到史蒂夫的问题时愣了一愣，这个问题看似简单，却又复杂，他的身份并不是三言两语可以说得清的，他只好回答：“巴基，你可以叫我巴基。。。”

史蒂夫在心里把这个名字反复咀嚼，并不满意这个答案，他还有很多问题想问这个omega，但周身的疼痛，和耳边响起的歌声开始让他的意识再次陷入一片朦胧中，他的唇开了又合，似乎就叫着巴基的名字，但他的眼皮子终究承受不住困倦的重量，轻轻的闭上了。

巴基用人鱼的歌声轻轻哼唱，直到看到史蒂夫昏睡过去才停下歌唱，他为史蒂夫盖好了被子，轻轻摆动他那条蓝绿色的鱼尾，游出了寝殿，向着执政厅游去，那里还有一堆事务等着他处理。

＊＊

“王子殿下还太过年幼，连神力都没有恢复的他怎么可能掌管得了这片海域，而且还是前任海王与人类的私生子。。。”

“但王子殿下是先王最后的血脉，至于神力问题，只是因为他之前一直生活在陆地之上，皇位理应属于他。。。”

“你就不怕那个私生子串通人类背叛我们吗？”

巴基看着底下弗瑞和皮尔斯一直为史蒂夫的继承权在争吵不休，虽然弗瑞不断为史蒂夫说话，但看着旁边那些大臣，却有不少赞同皮尔斯的说法。

“你这样污蔑皇家血脉，只不过是因为一旦史蒂夫失去继承权，你的孩子将会是最接近皇家血脉的下一任继承者。。。”

弗瑞果然说出了巴基的心声，巴基看着皮尔斯被人戳破时的尴尬神情，他不禁笑了笑，在巴基心里自然是赞同弗瑞的说法，而且无论如何克里斯有恩于他，他一定会帮忙保住史蒂夫的继承权，可是身份尴尬的他却不能油自己来提出这个提议，但是执政厅里不乏支持正统皇家血脉，既聪明又了解巴基的大臣。

“皮尔斯，你的说法未免太过极端，而且你的身份也证明了你的说法并不公正，连我这个旁观者都觉得你心有偏颇。。。”说到这，霍华德顿了一顿，眼睛扫了扫巴基。

“我认为你们都忽略了另一位继承者，queen winter。。。”

“胡闹，神盾国历史上就从来没有过omega继位的，何况他还是来自hydra的公主。”皮尔斯一听这个提议就像炸起来的蚱蜢，霍华德的话音都还没落下，他反对的声音就已经响了起来。

“但是，神盾国律法里也没有说过不允许omega继位，难道皮尔斯你这个大执法官连律法都背不熟吗？”霍华德立即反驳了皮尔斯的叫嚣。

“而且Queen winter自先皇逝去时就一直代替着先皇处理政事，更不用说自先皇流连在陆地上的生活后，政事也一直是Queen winter代为处理。。。”

弗瑞略略思考了霍华德提议，就赞成了霍华德的想法，皇后在嫁过来之前就早与hydra心生间隙，如果不是先皇伸出援手，说不定皇后就会被当作贡品献祭给九头蛇，而且皇后早已辅助先皇多年，如果他早有野心，神盾国内就不会如此平和，而是内乱重生。。。

巴基看了看底下浮着的人，他很清楚史蒂夫过于年幼，如果他现在登基，臣民们不会服从他，最好的办法就是有巴基出面，先替史蒂夫挡住这些明枪暗箭，直到史蒂夫成年，他就可以把皇位交到史蒂夫手上。  
“我会一直暂代皇位直至王子殿下成年，而在这段时间里，我也会尽全力辅助史蒂夫成长为一个合格的帝王，至于王子殿下有没有异心，我想这么长一段时间，足够你们观察的了。”

巴基说完后，故意看了眼皮尔斯，他看着皮尔斯欲言又止，想来是不赞成的，毕竟这个决定再一次把他那庞大的野心锁回笼子里，但是他也无从反驳，不然他就真的坐实了他的狼子野心。

“那就散会。”

巴基看着底下再无异议，就让这场会议解散了，他需要再去看看史蒂夫的情况，虽然寇森说他情况不错，但是史蒂夫那皮包骨的身体状况还是不由得令他担心。想到这，巴基心底就有点忧虑，随着他眉头紧皱，他那美丽的鱼尾就海里荡出一圈又一圈的波纹。

＊＊

当史蒂夫再次醒来看到的就是这样一幅美妙的画面，巴基坐在一旁的珊瑚礁上，月光透过海水打在他的脸上，还有那完美的倒三角，和长长的鱼尾。

磷光闪闪的鱼尾随着巴基歌声里的节奏一摆一摆，这次的歌声不像是史蒂夫昏迷前的那样，让他觉得困倦，反而史蒂夫感受到周身的疼痛在歌声的抚慰下变得愈加轻缓，就像是在治愈他一样。

史蒂夫动了动，想撑起身子，事实上他身体还是有点无力，这个动作并没有成功。

巴基察觉到史蒂夫到动静，就听下了吟唱，游了过来，就在史蒂夫对自己的身体失去掌控的时候，一双有力的双手扶住了他的后颈，轻轻的托起了他，帮他坐了起来。

因为动作的关系，史蒂夫的小脑袋轻轻靠在巴基的胸膛上，那细碎的金发刺得巴基有点发痒，把史蒂夫摆好后，巴基才发现那颗小脑袋现在已经变成一颗小番茄。

巴基笑了笑，史蒂夫毕竟还是个小孩子，可是却已经经历了这么多，他心里不由得生出一丝丝怜惜。

“史蒂夫，我想你已经记起我之前说的话了，这里是海底世界，也是你未来要生活的地方，等到你好了之后，我就会带你去认识这里。”

史蒂夫在巴基说到海底世界的时候，才开始分出一丝一只集中在巴基身上的注意力，来好好看看周围的环境，随着巴基鱼尾的摆动和说话，一些气泡不断地冒出来，自己现在躺着的是一个巨大的贝壳，环绕在房间里的装饰物都是他不曾真实触碰过的，只有偶尔在类似海底探索的频道上才能一见，还有好多他从未见过，房间的顶部是透明的穹顶，像是一层薄膜一样，隔绝着外面游来游去的海洋生物，同时还散发着一层柔和的光辉。

“巴。。巴基。。。”

疼痛和无力仍然让史蒂夫难以开口，他想他现在真的问不了问题，虽然他一肚子疑问，但是随着巴基停止吟唱，那些疼痛又开始席卷而来。

“Please…sing…”

巴基看着史蒂夫艰难地开口请求，也一下子明白起来，自己的歌声可以缓解痛苦，想必寇森说史蒂夫的疼痛还要持续一阵子，他的神情就变得更柔和，用着人鱼那有魔力的语言轻轻的吟唱起来，一只手揉了揉史蒂夫的金发，一只手抚慰着史蒂夫的胸膛。

室内的光线，随着穹顶是的鱼儿游过，变得忽明忽暗，还有一些波光打在墙上，那个omega在他耳边轻声歌唱，唱着史蒂夫听不懂的语言，这一幕从此深深的印在了史蒂夫的脑海里，再也没有随着时间波浪的翻涌而被抹去。

＊＊

六年后，史蒂夫坐上了他父亲曾经坐上的皇座，底下人的欢呼令他有些觉得震耳，那个带头呼喊的omega就坐在他的左手下方，鱼尾随着水波摆动，史蒂夫的位置看不到他的神情，但是他明白自己想要什么，他想要看到他母后那灰蓝色的眼睛，想要看到他朝自己勾起他那诱人的红唇，想要他的眼角为他渗出欲望的泪光，自从一年前他分化为alpha 后，他的alpha本能就一直叫嚣着占有这个抚养了他六年的omega。

也许是感受史蒂夫信息素的关系，巴基回了回头看了看那个他抚养长大的alpha，他想无论史蒂夫在此前有多么镇定，但也许登上皇位，始终会令年轻的alpha，有点不安，于是他悄悄地释放了一丝丝抚慰素信息素，想抚平一些史蒂夫的焦虑。

然而，巴基没有想到的是，令alpha感到焦虑的是对他一直爱着的omega的渴望，巴基的信息素只能使史蒂夫更加饥渴。

六年前，在巴基一开始并没有把史蒂夫当成一个孩子对待，因为他清楚他们周围他多敌人虎视眈眈了，他选择在史蒂夫完全继承了克里斯的神力后，把事实告诉了他。

事实上，巴基在嫁给克里斯前就知道克里斯爱上了一个人类，这在海底世界是不被允许的，毕竟人类不能生活在海底，但是当时的巴基别无选择，克里斯和他是青梅竹马，但是他清楚他们并没有互生爱慕之情，也只有克里斯愿意在那种情况下接纳了他。

因此，在婚礼当夜，克里斯就和巴基说清楚了，他也明白克里斯丁想法。也是从那个晚上之后，他就变成了克里斯与那个人类爱情的挡箭牌，但是随着时间推移，克里斯全副身心都牵挂着那个人类身上，留在岸上的时间也越来越多，他也在克里斯的信任下，掌握越来越多的权力，在克里斯上岸的时候，替他执政，但是纸始终保不住火，在那个孩子出生之后，克里斯已经好久没有回到海底，宫外谣言四起，什么皇后毒害国王，意图掌管神盾国。。。

同时，克里斯岸上的家也不再安全，总有一些人会发现真相，其中就有一部分敌人，就在克里斯他们被袭击后，巴基不得不登上陆地，把克里斯劝回海底，并且请求洛基，他最好的朋友帮忙施法掩护克里斯的omega和他的儿子的行踪。

可惜，即使克里斯回到海底，但终归晚了，巴基一直提防着的战争也开始爆发，hydra趁着神盾国内政局不稳，发动了战争。

克里斯也没有时间回到岸上，他必须要承担起国王的重任，直到在四年后的一次战斗中被九头蛇的法师左拉成功诅咒，克里斯就一病不起，但那个时候战争已经到了尾声，在阿斯加德的帮助下，神盾最后还是打赢了这场战役。可是，代价是如此高昂，无数战士的生命，还有克里斯丁生命。

最终，巴基还是在克里斯丁要求下，把他送上岸，回到他的omega身边，度过最后的时光，只是巴基没有想到那个omega也因为克里斯丁离世而离开了他们的孩子，也是恰巧这个时候洛基的怀孕导致保护咒的不稳定，而让九头蛇的余孽红骷髅钻了空子。。。

即使一开始巴基只是把史蒂夫当作克里斯的继承者来培养和教育，但是omega的母性他从来就不曾欠缺，随着和史蒂夫的相处，他们之间就愈加亲密，即使巴基后来意识到了这点，开始有意无意的注意与史蒂夫的接触，但还是晚了，尤其在史蒂夫分化之后，那条alpha与omega间的界线愈加模糊，巴基清楚史蒂夫渴望着他，他也渴望着史蒂夫，但他的那曾经把史蒂夫送到他身边的身份如今已经成了他们的枷锁，锁住巴基渴望违背伦理的心。

巴基看着底下众人的欢呼，再回头看了看史蒂夫意气风发的样子，也许在未来史蒂夫会娶一个皇后，可能是卡特家的佩吉，而他只能以长辈的身份看着他一点一点的离开自己，想到着，巴基的胃犹如被什么东西绞着，看着底下的佩吉望着史蒂夫的样子，也许他该提起退场了。

在和身边人吩咐之后，巴基退出了宴会，打算回到自己的寝殿时，却感觉到自己平时有力的鱼尾在发软，一丝骚动从生殖腔内如电流般划过他的心脏。

巴基之前一直为史蒂夫的登基做准备，混乱的作息和焦虑使他的发情期提前了。巴基只能加快鱼尾的摆动，奢望能赶快回到寝殿，拿到抑制剂。

还好，巴基赶在自己的行动力消失之前，回到了寝殿，但是在他用颤巍巍的手拿起抑制剂时，却被另一个人打落。

巴基看着来人的金色的发丝随水波飘动，用巴基熟悉无比，也十分眷恋的alpha信息素包裹着他。

来人当然是史蒂夫，巴基心想，也只有史蒂夫可以自由的进出他的寝宫，但是巴基曾经无比贪婪的信息素如今就如火星一般，即使在冰凉的海底也迅速点燃了他的身体。

“史蒂夫。。。史蒂夫。。。”

史蒂夫望着巴基潮红的脸颊，诱人的红唇变得比往日更加艳丽，巴基的双臂环着他的脖子，鱼尾更是缠绕在他的双腿上。

就在巴基为自己情不自禁的动作感到羞耻之时，史蒂夫紧紧揽住了他，用他那被巴基撩拨得发硬的下体紧贴着巴基的生殖腔，一边摩擦着巴基那比以往敏感数倍的肌肤，一边用舌尖细细描绘巴基耳鳍的轮廓。  
在巴基快要忍不住向史蒂夫求欢之时，巴基听到了史蒂夫的耳语。

“母后，你发情了。。。真骚。。。”

＊＊

史蒂夫的耳语令巴基本就因情热而赤红的双颊变得更加滚烫，羞赧似乎随着史蒂夫在他耳边呼出的热气渗透进他的每一寸肌肤，让巴基变得更加敏感，更加动人。

“啊。。。”热潮在巴基的身体里涌动，生殖腔内不断传来的搔痒都提醒着巴基，他有多渴望眼前的Alpha.

巴基的呻吟并不能打断史蒂夫的挑逗，他用舌尖描绘着巴基耳鳍轮廓的同时，一只手向着他渴望已久的生殖腔出发，先是手指在洞口不断滑动试探，然后开始探进那神秘的小穴。

穴口的软肉并不抗拒史蒂夫的入侵，反而在史蒂夫仅仅插入一小指节时就紧紧地吸住。

“巴基，你是有多久没喂它了？它吸得我紧紧的。。。”史蒂夫一边勾起红唇笑语，一边不忘继续探索着他梦寐以求的蜜穴。

“啊。。。史蒂薇。。。不。。。不要。。。”巴基在史蒂夫的指尖触到某个凸起时，情不自禁地弓起了鱼尾，尖叫起来。

蓝绿色的鱼尾随着巴基动作在水里划出一丝丝涟漪，而随着涟漪散开的还有巴基那更具魅惑力的信息素。  
史蒂夫被巴基的信息素包围着，眼眸变得越发猩红，对巴基的身体也愈加渴望。  
巴基已经因情潮变得毫无反抗之力，而刚刚的动作也没能让他摆脱史蒂夫的手指，反而令其进得更深，随着史蒂夫再度插入一指，巴基感觉到自己体内的热液在迸发，流过小穴的内壁，没过史蒂夫的指尖。

“嗯。。啊。。。史蒂薇。。。停。。。停下。。。。”巴基的双臂紧紧揽住史蒂夫的脖子，他埋头于史蒂夫的胸前，随着史蒂夫指尖的调弄，破碎的呻吟声吱吱呜呜的从他的口中泄露出来，但他仍然发出了史蒂夫不想听到的拒绝。

没有人比史蒂夫更渴望现在的巴基，而他现在无比痛恨自己曾经引以为傲的理性，也无比痛恨即使被情潮淹没，也让他停下的巴基。

史蒂夫的眼眸变得暗淡，但他还是停下了指尖的动作，缓慢地从巴基小穴里抽出他的双指。

“巴基。。。”史蒂夫忍耐着自己硬得发疼的下体，嘴上嘟囔着巴基的名字，绝望地咬住了巴基的双唇。

史蒂夫的热吻令巴基有点窒息, 但巴基没有推开史蒂夫，反而抱着他，用舌尖纠缠着史蒂夫的舌尖，这个傻瓜，巴基明白史蒂夫误会了他的意思。

情热仍然在巴基体内乱窜，但他却愈加清醒，他双手捧着史蒂夫的脸，止住这个漫长的吻。

“Fuck me,Stevie.我想要的可不只是两根手指。。。”巴基双眼朦胧地看着史蒂夫，发出的声音还带着一丝丝纠结着情欲的沙哑。

巴基的命令让史蒂夫的眼眸顿时明亮了起来，本就湛蓝的眼睛愈发像大海般波涛暗涌。

“Bucky。。。”

史蒂夫一手稳住巴基的臀部，一只手扶着憋得有些发紫的肉棒磨蹭着巴基的穴口旁的嫩肉。

“Stevie。。。”

巴基后面的话语还没说出口，就被史蒂夫的挺进打断了。

“啊。。。”

相拥的两人都发出一声赞叹般的呻吟声，一直纠缠着两人的情热开始得到了释放。

史蒂夫的肉棒拨开巴基生殖腔里的一层层嫩肉向更深的地方进攻，在摩擦到那处凸起时停了下来。

在巴基因为前列腺刺激而淫叫时，史蒂夫快速的挺动腰部，不断地向那处凸起撞下。

在史蒂夫的进攻下，巴基的鱼尾再也无力支撑着自己的身躯，整个人软倒在史蒂夫的怀里。

史蒂夫双手环抱着巴基，肉棒还插在巴基的生殖腔里，接着一层荧光善过史蒂夫的双腿，一条蓝色的鱼尾被幻化出来。

史蒂夫摆动鱼尾缠住巴基的鱼尾，他一边挺动下身，一边缠着巴基游向贝壳床。

金色和棕色的发丝随波而动，纠缠在一起，但是两人都无暇理会，巴基正承受着史蒂夫一轮轮冲击所带来的快感，而史蒂夫在抽插的同时还用双唇在巴基光滑的脖颈和胸前留下一串串红梅。

“啊。。。啊。。。史蒂薇。。。”

史蒂夫不再撞击那处凸起，而向着那更隐秘的子宫口撞去，即使在发情期，巴基仍然被撞的生疼，咿咿呀呀的呻吟不断从他双唇溢出。但随着史蒂夫，不断地开阔，他那异于常人的巨物也开始挤进了子宫口中，而另一种快感和满足也开始席卷他们的已被情欲搞混的脑袋。

水声，碰撞声，呻吟声，交接地在房间内响起，随着一声更加高昂的尖叫，巴基那早已因为情热而伸出生殖腔的阴茎在没有任何抚慰的情况下射出了白沫。

史蒂夫深埋在巴基体内的肉棒很快就感受到随之而来层层媚肉的紧缩，同时大量的液体从子宫口内迸射在他的龟头上。

史蒂夫的抱着巴基的双臂一紧，差点也随之射了出来，他吻了吻巴基的红唇。

“Bucky？”

巴基还没缓过高潮带来的空白和快感，但是闭着双眼的他感受到那熟悉的双唇落在他的唇上，不需要史蒂夫问出口，他就明白史蒂夫在等待他的应允。

“标记我，史蒂薇。。。我是你的。。。”

“我是你的。。。”史蒂夫回应着巴基，重新发力，向巴基的子宫口撞去，很快随着巴基的尖叫，和史蒂夫满足的呻吟声，史蒂夫的结在巴基的子宫里撑开，牢牢锁紧了巴基，接着史蒂夫咬紧了巴基的腺体，瞬间两人的信息素都溢满对方的鼻腔。

一丝丝血也飘荡在水中，史蒂夫满足的抱紧了巴基，在他耳边说道：“巴基，咬我，我也要属于你。”

“史蒂薇。。。”

巴基呼唤着史蒂夫的名字，一只手揉着史蒂夫的金发，嗅着史蒂夫的腺体，咬了下去，即使他明白Omega标记不了Alpha，即使这个印痕明天就回消失，但他仍然记住了史蒂夫的承诺，他们将永远属于对方。

＊＊

“我爱你”

巴基睁开双眼，海水的磷光打在史蒂夫的脸上，映衬的他的蓝眼睛闪闪发亮，而史蒂夫也望着巴基，刚刚表白过的嘴角还带着笑意。

“我也爱你，史蒂薇。”

即使昨晚早已吻过无数遍，但他们还是在贝壳里来了个湿吻，两条鱼尾就像他们的发丝一样纠缠在一起。  
＊＊

在新皇登基后不足三日，神盾国上下就传出了新皇即将大婚的消息，只是谁也没想到，再次登上后位的竟然是前王后。

在大婚当天，皮尔斯勾结九头蛇意图谋反，但被早有准备的帝后捉拿，皮尔斯家族也从此没落。虽然早有准备，但王后仍然因为新皇被刺伤而受到惊吓昏厥过去。。。

“史蒂薇。。。”

巴基刚清醒过来，就感受到史蒂夫紧握着他的手，望着他的蓝眼睛里溢满了喜悦之情。但是不待史蒂夫出声，刚睁开眼的巴基就伸手抚摸着史蒂夫被处理好的伤口。

“疼吗？”

“不。。。不疼。。。”史蒂夫还沉浸在刚刚寇森公布的喜讯中，刚察觉到巴基醒来，但他还没开口，巴基就开始心疼他了。

史蒂夫一时间忘了自己要说什么，而是吻住了巴基。

“我被昏过去的你吓到了，虽然这是个好消息。。。”史蒂夫放开巴基的双唇，满脸笑意的说道。

“好消息？”巴基疑惑道。

史蒂夫伸手抚摸着巴基仍然精瘦光滑的腹部，看着巴基灰蓝的眼睛笑着说：“我们要当爸爸妈妈了。。。”


End file.
